As it is known, packages for containing drugs are commercially available. Generally, these packages comprise a box-shaped container of paper material having two accesses longitudinally opposed to each other. Generally, at each access, the container comprises a movable tab rotatable with respect to the container itself between an open configuration wherein the tab is distanced from the access and a closed condition wherein the tab is inserted into the container and occludes the access. The tab, in the closed condition of the container, has a “L” shape wherein an engagement portion of the tab itself inside the container faces and contacts a front wall of this latter. The presence of a closure system at the opposite longitudinal accesses of the container makes the container itself openable at two sides.
Generally, the interior of the container receives one or more blisters, each of them is configured for bearing a plurality of products, such as for example drugs as tablets or capsules. The blisters are configured for containing small-sized and lightweight products.
When the container is used for packaging blisters, the longitudinal closure systems are suitable to ensure a correct closure of the container and to prevent an accidental opening which will enable a blister to escape from the container itself.
These containers of paper material are often used for receiving products having size and weight greater than the ones of one or more blisters; for example, the paper material containers are actually used for receiving cosmetics flacons—for example perfumes or creams—and bottles of drugs. In such instances, the usual system for closing the container is not capable of ensuring to keep the closed condition: the flacon weight abutting on the closure system can open it and therefore can enable the product to accidentally escape from the container.
At the present it is known a solution enabling to solve such disadvantage, which comprises a box-shaped container of paper material having an upper opening and a lower opening. At the upper opening, the container comprises a closure system, as hereinbefore described, while at the lower portion, the container comprises two or more overlapped paper material tabs firmly constrained by glue. The container, described in this latter solution, comprises a locked bottom adapted to prevent the container bottom from accidentally opening.
However, the above described container is not devoid of limitations and disadvantages. De facto, it is noted that, for ensuring to stably close the bottom portion (lower portion) of the container, the same requires to apply glue between two or more overlapped tabs; the addition of the material for obtaining the container negatively impacts the costs of the same. Further, it is observed that applying the glue on one or more container tabs is an additional step of the process of making the same; such additional step negatively impacts the overall time for making the container and therefore, again, on the costs of the finished product.